This invention relates to a femoral sizing instrument for use in a knee joint replacement procedure.
Femoral components of knee joint prostheses are generally available in several sizes to accommodate variations in bone size and shapes between patients. Preparing the distal femur to receive the femoral component of a knee joint prosthesis involves resecting the bone so that it is appropriately shaped to ensure that the femoral component is an appropriately close fit. Commonly used surgical techniques involve making distal, anterior, posterior, anterior chamfer and posterior chamfer cuts. The locations of the cuts are determined according to the size of the selected implant.
It is common to choose the size of the femoral component with reference to the measured distance along the anterior posterior axis between the posterior condyle and the anterior cortex. This can enable a close fit between the anterior flange of the femoral component and the anterior cortex.